One Word Questionnaire
by beautiful.and.freaky
Summary: One class. One questionnaire. One word only.
1. The Assignment

**Disclaimer**: So, this was greatly inspired by one of my all-time favorites out on fanfiction just titled _"One Word"_ by nevershoutbribri.

* * *

><p><strong>One Word Questionnaire<br>**

* * *

><p>Carlos Garcia never thought that class work would actually be exciting. Though his hopes were crushed after finding out that Palm Woods didn't serve pie and take sessions outside, his lips were curled into a ridiculous smile after seeing a certain sheet of paper lying on top of his desk. It was a questionnaire type of thing, and apparently it was supposed to be fun.<p>

Ms. Collins stood in front of the classroom, having that creepy grin that never seems to fade away. She started by explaining their assignment, "Okay, class, I will not grade you on this, but still be creative. I figured we all need a break after the whole 'Go Green' project, especially Kendall and Jett."

Jett grinned as Kendall groaned. He didn't need to be reminded of that dreadful week. He was just glad that Jett puked in front of the governor himself right before they were about to share their ideas—despite the fact that the vomit was on Kendall's new pair of shoes—and claimed that it was Kendall's fault for poisoning his supreme burrito, getting the security guards to kick them out.

After an awkward pause, Carlos cleared his throat and raised his right hand to ask a question. "Do we start now?"

"Yes, and just follow the directions," Ms. Collins answered before going back to her desk to finish grading some papers.

**~ X ~**

_Describe your best __female__ friend in one word._

Kendall Knight smiled at the first semi-question on the sheet. He then frowned, realizing how he couldn't decide who this person was. It could be his girlfriend, Jo Taylor, or his baby sister, Katie. He figured he should put his girlfriend down for the sake of their relationship. Then again, Jo has been losing it. She accuses him for things he didn't even do. And if he puts Katie down, his baby sister will likely beat the crap out of him, assuming that he meant they get along and do everything together. Kendall shuddered at the thought.

Moments later, he glanced around the room, hoping to find some other options. Once he saw Camille sitting three seats to the right of him, he let out a sigh of relief. _At least she wouldn't hit me_, he thought to himself.

_Describe your best __female__ friend in one word; _**Gifted.**

**~ X ~**

_Describe your best __male_ friend in one word.

How was Logan supposed to answer that? Kendall, James, and Carlos were his best friends, and last time he counted, they were three individuals—unless of course they somehow magically were morphed into one human being.

"What are you even talking about?" Logan mumbled to himself, shaking his head in disgrace. He didn't want to become delusional.

Skipping the question and saving it for last, Logan went on with the questionnaire.

_Describe __yourself__ in one word; _**Genius.**

Logan stared at his answer for a good ten seconds, wondering if it seemed cocky and arrogant. Besides, he was only writing it down because it was what almost everyone say about him. Shifting around, he turned to James behind him if he agrees. "Hey, James? What did you put for yourself?"

" 'Genius,'" James said with a grin. He twirled his pencil between his fingers and continued on, as if he could read Logan's mind, saying, "For you, I also put 'genius.'"

_Well, that's settled_ _then_, Logan concluded, turning back around to finish the paper.

**~ X ~**

_Describe your __family_ in one word.

Carlos smiled. This question was a piece of cake.

_Describe your family in one word._ **(Kendall, James, Logan)** **Family; (the Garcias) Connected.**

Though his best friends weren't related to him, he thought of them as his own second family, so it would make sense in a way, and his biological family is closer than they thought they be. They always check on each other to make sure they are okay even though one might be busy and the other is miles away.

**~ X ~**

James sat in his chair, staring blankly at the sentence.

_Describe your __crush__ in one word._

He was a ladies' man, so of course he couldn't pick one. Plus, he couldn't think of anyone in particular at this moment because he vowed to avoid girls to focus more on his career, family, and friends for a whole two weeks. This was only the third day, and he wasn't going to blow it now.

_Describe your __crush__ in one word;_ **Fanatic.**

He smiled at how deep that sounded. He loved his fans so much, so this would settle the question.

Minutes later, Ms. Collins grabbed the class's attention and smiled once again. "Now, since we are all done, I will call each one of you up to share what you have written. You can decide whether or not to mention the person whom you are describing as you read each word."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gosh, I need to get back on track with my stories, so I thought this was a good place to start up again... I've been meaning to do something like this for this particular category, and I think each of the character's personalities and relationships with one another helps this to work out...

So, this was meant to be a one-shot, but I'll gladly post a few chapters or so just stating the answers of each character if some of you want. Also, by the way, there are more questions than what are just on here now, but I figured it would take quite some time to write.

Now, review? Please? Pretty please? I'll still love you all if you don't, though. But still... :)


	2. Kendall Knight's

**A/N**: So, here are Kendall's answers to the questionnaire! :)

* * *

><p><strong>K.E.N.D.A.L.L.<strong> xXx** K.N.I.G.H.T.**

_Describe your best __female__ friend in one word_; **(Camille) Gifted.**

_Describe your best __male__ friend in one word;_ **(James) Talented. (Carlos) Kind-hearted. (Logan) Brainiac.**

_Describe your __family__ in one word_; **Incredible**.

_Describe your __crush__ in one word_; **(Jo) Complicated.**

_Describe __yourself__ in one word_; **Me.**

_Describe the __person to your left__ in one word_; **(Jett) Loud.**

_Describe the __person to your right__ in one word_; **(Katie) Independent.**

_Describe the __person in front of you__ in one word_; **(Tyler) Kid.**

_Describe the __person behind you__ in one word_; **(Stephanie) Devious.**

_Describe your __first kiss__ in one word_; **Magical.**

_Describe your __life__ in one word_; **Forever.**

_Describe your __hometown__ in one word_; **(St. Paul, Minnesota) Freezing.**

_Describe your __favorite color__ in one word_; **(Green) Green.**

Describe your current career in one word; **Productive.**

Describe your dream job in one word; **Slippery.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: If you have a favorite answer, don't be shy to tell... Next should be James's...**  
><strong>


	3. James Diamond's

**A/N**: I'm am truly sorry for the very long wait, but here are James' answers! :)

* * *

><p><strong>J.A.M.E.S.<strong> xXx** D.I.A.M.O.N.D.  
><strong>

_Describe your best __female__ friend in one word_; **(Katie) Sister-through-my-brother.**

_Describe your best __male__ friend in one word;_ **(Kendall) Leader. (Carlos) Innocent. (Logan) Genius.**

_Describe your __family__ in one word_; **Distant-but-close**.

_Describe your __crush__ in one word_; **Fanatic.**

_Describe __yourself__ in one word_; **Lovable.**

_Describe the __person to your left__ in one word_; **(Camille) One-of-a-kind.**

_Describe the __person to your right__ in one word_; **(Jo) Dedicated.**

_Describe the __person in front of you__ in one word_; **("New kid") Unknown.**

_Describe the __person behind you__ in one word_; **("No one") Wall.**

_Describe your __first kiss__ in one word_; **Unprepared.**

_Describe your __life__ in one word_; **Music.**

_Describe your __hometown__ in one word_; **(St. Paul, Minnesota) Enormous.**

_Describe your __favorite color__ in one word_; **(Green) Cool.**

Describe your current career in one word; **Fantastic.**

Describe your dream job in one word; **Worldwide.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Just for no confusion, James was referring to Kendall in his first answer when he put "brother". On his family answer, he was talking about his mom, and on his first kiss, he meant to say that he considered that he was too young when he received it. And as for his crush, well, you have to read the "first chapter". :)

On other news, a few were wondering if I am going to do the other characters beside the four main guys. My answer to that is still undecided. Hope you all will understand. :)

Next one is Carlos's...


	4. Carlos Garcia's

**C.A.R.L.O.S.** xXx **G.A.R.C.I.A.**

_Describe your best __female__ friend in one word_; **(Stephanie) Love.**

_Describe your best __male__ friend in one word;_ **(Kendall) Optimistic. (James) Face. (Logan) Trustworthy.**

_Describe your __family__ in one word_; **(Kendall, James, Logan)** **Family; (the Garcias) Connected.**

_Describe your __crush__ in one word_; **(Stephanie) [see above].**

_Describe __yourself__ in one word_; **Daring.**

_Describe the __person to your left__ in one word_; **(**blond **Jennifer) Bossy-but-pretty.**

_Describe the __person to your right__ in one word_; **(**brunette **Jennifer) Follower-but-pretty.**

_Describe the __person in front of you__ in one word_; **(Stephanie) [see above].**

_Describe the __person behind you__ in one word_; **(**curly **Jennifer) Quiet-but-pretty.**

_Describe your __first kiss__ in one word_; **Nothing [hasn't happened].  
><strong>

_Describe your __life__ in one word_; **Helmets.**

_Describe your __hometown__ in one word_; **(St. Paul, Minnesota) Home.**

_Describe your __favorite color__ in one word_; **(Blue) Oceans.**

Describe your _current career_ in one word; **Up-and-down-ride.**

Describe your _dream job_ in one word; **Hero.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Again, tell me your favorite(s). Mine are his answer for family and the way he described the Jennifers... Next [and possibly the last] one is Logan's... :)


	5. Logan Mitchell's

**L.O.G.A.N.** xXx **M.I.T.C.H.E.L.L.**

_Describe your best __female__ friend in one word_; **(Camille) Dependable.**

_Describe your best __male__ friend in one word;_ **(Kendall) Influential. (James) Dreamer. (Carlos) Bold.**

_Describe your __family__ in one word_; **Caring****.**

_Describe your __crush__ in one word_; **(Camille) [see above].**

_Describe __yourself__ in one word_; **Genius.**

_Describe the __person to your left__ in one word_; **(Steve) N/A [no comment].**

_Describe the __person to your right__ in one word_; **(Mercedes****) Powerful.**

_Describe the __person in front of you__ in one word_; **(Peggy) Understanding.**

_Describe the __person behind you__ in one word_; **(Guitar Dude****) Musician.**

_Describe your __first kiss__ in one word_; **Short-and-quick.  
><strong>

_Describe your __life__ in one word_; **Friends.**

_Describe your __hometown__ in one word_; **(St. Paul, Minnesota) Home.**

_Describe your __favorite color__ in one word_; **(Black) Dominant.**

Describe your _current career_ in one word; **Unexpected.**

Describe your _dream job_ in one word; **Expensive.**


End file.
